Queen Bea
Bea, not wanting her parents to embarrass her, decides to make a fake dance for Milo, Oscar, and Clamantha to distract them with, while she goes to the real dance to be crowned queen of the school dance. Episode Summary The episode starts with Bud, with a crown, sweeping the floor. In the fish tank, Bea and her friends are in school, looking at the Student Council dance board. Bea tells Koi to "do the honors." Koi rips the calender that said "in one day" to "today." The girls all cheer in excitement for the Student Council's school dance. Then, the three Student Council greets Bea and tells her they are having a difficult time choosing a sophisticated, mature, and not-so-embarrassing dance queen and thought Bea would be a perfect fit. The Student Council's then go to class, leaving Bea overjoyed and excited to be the dance queen. She thought as long as nothing embarrassas her, the dance is gonna be the greatest dance in the world. However, she is interrupted by Mr. Goldfishberg and Mrs. Goldfishberg. Her mom says she and her husband just signed up to be chaperones for the dance, making Bea terrified, thinking her parents are gonna embarrass her the whole night. After her parents leaved, Bea tells her friends this is an absolute nightmare, thinking back what the Student Council's said about the queen not to be embarrassing. Shellsea says she and her friends are sorry for her, and leaves. Milo and Oscar comes, saying they found Milo's new talent, which is holding his breath and his eyeballs falling off. Bea tells them about her parents chaperoning for the dance and humiliating her all night. Milo and Oscar tries to help, first thinking of rope, then wolves, then Milo says they can make a fake dance for her parents to chaperone, also saying he knows an amazing place with amazing fish who are down for anything, including, and especially, fake school dances. Bea first thinks about it, but then quickly agrees and tells Oscar to do the decorations. Oscar says he will make that place "magical." When Bea says all she needs is entertainment , Clamantha comes out of nowhere, saying her band and her are looking to play some gig. Bea now thinks with a little hard work that this dance is going to be the worst dance of her life. As she looks around the fake school dance, all she sees are senior fishes in a retirement home doing bingo. End Credits Snake tells Mouse she loves school dances, with the music and dresses. Snake then asks Mouse to dance with her. Mouse tells Snake dancing is for spiders. Snake still pleads to dance, but Mouse does not. But Snake then grabs Mouse and starts dancing with her. Mouse tells Snake to stop, but Snake still dances and smears Mouse in the glass, along with Mouse saying "This is why I don't go to school dances!" Songs *''School Dance'' *''Oscar'' *''I Wanna Be Queen'' Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... Hissy Fits Memorable Quotes Background information Continuity *This is the third episode with Bea's name (Bea Stays in the Picture, Bea Becomes an Adult Fish). Allusions *Queen Bea is a parody of queen bee. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot & Koi * Derek Evanick as Student Council * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Noah Z. Jones as Bea's Dad * Edie McClurg as Bea's Mom * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Bea Goldfishberg